DEATH SCHOOL
by Cho Hanna
Summary: SM HIGH SCHOOL , sekolah yang diinginkan oleh banyak anak tetapi... bagaimana jika kelulusannya bergantung pada pembunuhan , apa jadinya jika kau masuk kesana? EXO, Super Junior, Shinee, DBSK, F(X), dan Girls Generation. MGORE !


**DEATH SCHOOL**

Annyeong yeorobun !

Hanna balik lagi dengan cerita sadis dan penuh misteri ! Sebetulnya Hanna udah mau pensiun dari dunia ff karena review dari cerita Oh My God ! My Girlfriend is a Boy sama My Cute Vampire nya, nggak bertambah - tambah ! Tapi Hanna urungkan niat Hanna ! _ #Hehehe

Oh, ya ff ini terinspirasi dari anime yang berjudul **Danganronpa: Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei**

Dari pada banyak ngomong meningan langsung saja ke ceritanya !

~ Happy Reading ~

Summary : **SM HIGH SCHOOL **, sekolah yang diinginkan oleh banyak anak tetapi... bagaimana jika kelulusannya bergantung pada pembunuhan , apa jadinya jika kau masuk kesana? EXO, Super Junior, Shinee, DBSK, F(X), dan Girls Generation. MGORE !

Genre : Suspense, Mystery, Horror, Dark Humor, and Romance

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA, OC!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

**:**

**:**

**:**

******DEATH SCHOOL**

******PROLOG**

Someone Pov

Annyeong yeorobun ! Kalian pasti tidak tau bahwa **SM HIGH SCHOOL **yang diimpikan oleh siswa siswi adalah sekolah yang...err..aneh. Hahahaha...dan yang paling kalian tidak tau bahwa siswa siswi yang masuk kesitu bisa dikatakan **unlucky** atau **badluck**. Hehehe..kaliankan tidak tau bahwa kelulusannya bergantung dengan pembunuhan.

Bwahahaha...aku baru ingat, kalian pasti tidak tau namaku siapa, kan? Namaku adalah...rahasia! Kalian bisa tau aku siapa pada saat orang terakhir atau pada saat tinggal sedikit.

Oh, ya! Aku akan kasih tau satu lagi mengapa sekolah tersebut dikatakan aneh! Karena sekolah itu dipimpin oleh seorang boneka atau robot beruang yang bernama...**M..O...N...O...K...U...M..A.**

Someone Pov End

:

:

Author Pov

Di dalam kelas, bisa kalian lihat disana terlihat seorang namja terduduk di kursi dengan tangan, kaki, perut, mata, dan mulut diikat. Ia tampak berusaha melepas ikatan pada tubuhnya, dan didepan namja itu terlihat sebuah...err..boneka beruang unik yang duduk diatas meja. Yang membuatnya unik adalah bagian kanan beruang itu menandakan sisi baik, sedangkan kirinya sisi buruk. Dan didepan boneka tersebut terdapat sebuah tombol merah.

" Euggghhh ! "

Sepertinya namja itu betul - betul memerlukan pertolongan seseorang, sayangnya didalam kelas itu hanya ada dia dan boneka beruang unik itu. Tiba - tiba saja beruang itu bergerak dan menyeringai seram, boneka itu tiba - tiba mengeluarkan palu kecil lalu memukulkannya ke tombol merah itu.

" **TEEEETT **! "

Tiba - tiba, dari atas jatuhlah sebuah kawat. Lalu kawat itu tiba - tiba bergerak melilit ketubuh namja itu. Dan mengikat erat tubuh namja itu, sampai tulangnya remuk.

"** JREEKK **! "

Tembok ruang kelas tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah alat - alat pembunuhan.

" **CLEEEBB** ! "

"** KHNNNRR **! "

Tiba - tiba saja sebuah pisau dilayangkan ke tangan sebelah kanannya dan menancap sempurna tepat pada nadinya. Begitu juga tangan sebelah kirinya.

" **NGEEENGGGGG **! "

" **HMMMMPHHH **! "

Yah, bisa reader lihat sekarang bahwa tiba - tiba saja sebuah gergaji mesin memotong tubuhnya dari kepala sampai ke alat vitalnya. Dan yang lebih parah ia dipotong secara perlahan - lahan.

**5 Minute Later**

" **BRUK **! "

Terlihat sekarang juga tubuh namja tersebut terbelah menjadi 2 bagian. Dan boneka beruang itu tiba - tiba terlihat sedih tapi eh... ternyata sepertinya ia sedang menahan tawa ?

" **BWUHAHAHAHA **! "

Boneka beruang itu tertawa terbahak - bahak. Dan eh ? Darah namja tersebut mengalir dan membentuk kata :

**:**

**:**

**:**

**" MONOKUMA "**

**TBC**

Hehehe maaf kalau nggak sadis ! Karena Hanna bingung mau nulis cara pembunuhannya kayak gimana !

Oh iya, Hanna mau mencari 8 OC untuk ikut dalam cerita ini ! Kalau ada reader yang mau ikut silahkan tulis :

**Name :**

**Nick Name :**

**Speciality :**

**Real Speciality :**

**Hobby :**

**Position :**

**School :**

Ok Hanna kasih tau ya ! Kalau arti real speciality disini artinya kekuatan terpendalam kita, contoh : Fire, dan speciality artinya bakat, contoh : Bernyanyi. Sedangkan position itu berarti disekolah yang dulu jadi apa, contoh : Idol dan Swimmer.

Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya !

Pai Pai Pai !

Please review and do not bash ! *jilat pedang samurai


End file.
